


Kylo Ren's Wrath

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Theme: Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: In wake of Snoke's disapproval, Kylo Ren has had enough! So, why did there have to be Stormtroopers standing in his way, let alone a glimpse at Rey?Theme: Wrath.





	Kylo Ren's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own the “Star Wars” universe. That belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Kylo Ren tore off his helmet, revealing a face tormented by Snoke. The feelings inside him were deep. He wanted to take on the whole First Order and become Emperor himself! He wanted to do all those things! So why was it so hard?

He attacked the elevator with his helmet, driving it through, piercing his every desire. Each punch meant something, meant the lives that were lost, because he _killed_ them. Yes, the anger felt so good, so real! The slams became louder and more intense. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. By the time the elevator door opened, he straightened himself up and walked away, leaving the broken helmet behind.

“Sir?” One of the Stormtroopers said, getting his attention away from what mattered most. “Sir—” Too late! Kylo raised his hand, slamming the Stormtrooper with a wave of the Force towards the wall.

Kylo was indestructible. He felt like he could do anything he wanted! And so he did, pushing past Stormtroopers with nothing more than waving his fingertips this way and that. He felt so powerful. Let the anger flow! Let it seethe, let it rage on! There was no stopping him… except for her. Rey. Why did it have to be Rey?

Was something causing this? The vision stopped, leaving him in suspense. A tear nearly streaked down his face, leading him to become enraged. He wanted these visions to stop. But he couldn’t risk detection from the Emperor. No. That was not his plan!

He would have his revenge. One way or another, Emperor Snoke would see to his actions, see that he was stronger than he looked, smarter than anyone thought. One day, he would rule the Galaxy all on his own. Maybe having Rey along wouldn’t be so bad either.

He could dream, couldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
